Problematico Pasado
by Yess10
Summary: Saber que el amor de tu vida no es feliz a tu lado puede ser problematico.


Tiempo sin escribir pero tengo que agradecer al grupo de whats app Shikatema por este "reto" los quiero chicos, es increible platicar con ustedes y gracias por motivarme a volver a escribir y que mejor que regresar con una bonita pareja ShikaTema.

Era una hermosa tarde en Konoha las nubes reinaban en el cielo sin amenaza de lluvia. Un pequeño de 5 años de nombre Shikadai jugaba shogi con su madre.

-Tu turno Shikadai.- Decía la rubia mientras terminaba su jugada. La mujer se le quedo viendo a su hijo mientras este pensaba su jugada.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que sería tan feliz y tendría una hermosa familia, no le hubiera creído. Nunca había planeado su futuro, solo se imaginaba luchando, defendiendo su aldea, pero jamás pensó en formar una familia.

-Listo, mami.- El pequeño tenía toda su atención en el tablero.

-Bien, te amo mi niño, pero años de jugar con tu padre me han dado mucha experiencia, jake mate.- Temari había derrotado a su hijo, a ella no le gustaba ganarle pero Shikamaru le había dicho que esa era la única manera de hacer que Shikadai desarrollara todo su potencial.

-De nuevo.- El futuro heredero del clan Nara acomodaba las fichas. Mientras el timbre de la puerta sono llamando la atención de Temari.

-Bien continua acomodando las piezas mientras veo quien llama, ¿está bien?-

-Ok, pero no tardes tengo unas cuantas estrategias que quiero intentar.-

Temari abrió la puerta encontrándose con la mejor amiga de la infancia de su esposo y el hijo de esta.

-Ino que sorpresa?. Hola Inojin.- Saludo la ojiverde.

-Hola.- Saludo el niño en un tono poco audible.

-Vine a invitarlos a ti y a Shikadai al parque, es una hermosa tarde como para que estén encerrados.- Comento la ojiceleste.

-Si es una bonita tarde, deja preguntarle a Shikadai.

-Vamos las nubes están increíbles hoy.- Decía el niño de la coleta mientras se acercaba a su madre.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta el parque, los niños se fueron a un área despejada Shikadai se recostó en el pasto colocando sus manos atrás de su nuca para mirar las nubes, mientras Inojin se sentó en el pasto y saco unos cuantos pergaminos y sus pinceles comenzando a dibujar algunos panoramas del parque.

-Veo que te va muy bien con Sai.-Comento la rubia a su compañera. Las cuales tomaron asiento en una banca un poco alejada de sus hijos pero donde podían observarlos.

-Claro él es increíble y veo que tú con Shikamaru no se quedan atrás a pesar que nada de esto estaba en los planes de tu vago esposo.-Ino fijaba su mirada en los pequeños.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "en el los planes de mi vago esposo"?- La ex habitante de Suna cuestionaba a su compañera.

\- Vamos no me digas que no sabes o ¿ Es que acaso nunca te dijo Shikamaru?.

-¿Decirme que? Ino explícate.- Exigía Temari.

-Bueno solo porque eres una de mis mejores amigas. Pero viendo la actual vida de Shikamaru es completamente diferente a como la había planeado cuando era joven.

-¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?- La rubia no comprendía lo que decía la Yamanaka.

-Demasiado, Shikamaru quería una vida para nada "problemática" como diría él. Pero al contrario nada de lo quería paso.

Esas palabras hicieron un gran eco en el interior de Temari, "Nada de lo que él quería sucedió"- Entonces él no era feliz con ella, todo era una apariencia.- Pensaba la chica mientras trataba de fingir que lo dicho por Ino no le afectaba.

-Te diré lo que Shikamaru había planeado para su hoy presente. Es verdad que él quería casarse pero él se quería casar con una chica lo menos "problemática" ni muy atractiva ni muy fea y tu cariño estas muy lejos de esa categoría, eres demasiado atractiva. Continuo, él quería un trabajo tranquilo, ir a misiones regresar a casa y encontrara a su familia, ser un ninja cualquiera. Pero no es así el chico tiene que poner a trabajar su cerebro todos los días teniendo uno de los puestos más importantes de la aldea consejero y mano derecha del Hokage y bueno no lo culpo ya que siendo tu esposo tiene que darte un buen título no solo Temari la esposa del líder del clan de los ciervos y domadores de sombras, no eres Temari esposa de la mano derecha del Hokage y como no culparlo si antes de casarte ya tenías buenos títulos Temari la princesa de Suna, hija del cuarto Kazakage hermana del quinto y embajadora de Suna. Vaya sí que pusiste en una encrucijada a Shikamaru. Pero bueno dejando eso de lado Shikamaru claro que quería formar una familia pero nuevamente sus planes no fueron como él quería, tener dos hijos una niña y un niño, claro que la niña iba a ser su primogénita, pero mira ahora solo un hijo y varón claro aún puede llegar ese segundo hijo pero ya no sería exactamente lo que Shikamaru quería, así es nada es como él quería.-

La ojiazul al fin término su palabrería, Temari nunca se imaginó que Shikamaru fuera de esa clase de persona, que tenía toda una vida planeada. -Es un gran estratega pero aun así su vida no había sido como él quería. – Pensaba la ojiverde mirando a su pequeño.

-Bueno Temari es hora de irme Sai no tarda en llegar y tengo que preparar la cena.- La peliplata llamó a su hijo se despidieron y marcharon a su casa.

Temari hizo lo mismo aunque estaba muy pensativa, quería llorar jamás se había sentido así, talvez su esposo no era feliz, y quien lo seria si nada de tu vida personal es como lo imaginaste.

-Mami ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba Shikadai sacando de su trance a su madre.

-Claro, porque no estarlo. ¿Te divertiste observando las nubes?-

-Sí, pero me siento muy cansado y quiero dormir.- El niño lo había dicho con algo de miedo sabía perfectamente que su madre nunca lo dejaba dormir antes de la cena, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Claro, tu descansa mientras yo preparo la cena, cuando llegue papi te llamo, ¿está bien?-

Shikadai asintió con su cabecita, eso sí era raro, era una de las reglas más estrictas de su madre, no andar de vago y parece que hoy por arte de magia la había olvidado, no eso no era posible.

-¿Que hablaste con tía Ino?- No era que le importara al niño, pero ver el comportamiento de su madre pudo concluir que posiblemente ahí este el inicio de este.

-Cosas de mujeres ya sabes asuntos problemáticos.-

-No sé porque les encanta hablar de esas cosas y simplemente no disfrutan la vida.-

-Ya sabes hijo las mujeres así somos.-

Llegaron a casa Shikadai se fue directo a su habitación a dormir mientras Temari entro a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-Definitivamente algo tiene mami, ella no es así.- Pensaba el pequeño subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

El niño no podía dormir, no después de ver a su madre comportarse de esa manera, saco un rompecabezas y comenzó a armarlo.

Mientras Temari terminó de preparar la cena, salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sostenía su cara con las palmas de sus manos, no lo podía creer estaba llorando. Cada cosa que le había dicho Ino resonaba en su cabeza y era verdad nada era lo que su esposo quería sucedió.

-Estoy en casa.- Anuncio cerrando la puerta detrás de él Shikamaru.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, algo raro ya que siempre que llegaba Shikadai lo recibía para ofrecerle jugar con el shogi o armar algún rompecabezas después de la cena. Y claro recibir a su amada esposa con un dulce beso y un "Te extrañe". Pero nada ni siquiera la sombra de su hijo se veía. Al entrar a la sala la vio a la mujer de su vida, en la misma posición anterior pero un sonido de llanto hizo que se acercara preocupadamente a ella, poniéndose a su altura frente a ella levantando con sumo cuidado la cara de su esposa para que lo viera frente a frente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el líder del clan Nara preocupado.

-Nada, ve a despertar a Shikadai, la cena ya está lista y no quiero más preguntas solo has lo que te dije.- Respondió la rubia con un tono bastante serio y autoritario.

Shikamaru se sorprendió ante la orden de su esposa, con cuidado deposita un suave beso en sus labios, pero ella se separa rápidamente rompiendo esa dulce unión.

-Ahora ve.- Decía mientras se ponía de pie y entraba a la cocina.

Shikamaru entro a la habitación de su hijo, algo tenía Temari y lo iba a averiguar, su comportamiento con él y que su hijo estuviera durmiendo sí que era raro.

Al entrar vio a su hijo en el piso de su habitación armando un rompecabezas.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo. Bueno fue lo que dijo tu mamá.-

-Quería dormir pero no puedo. Mami anda rara así que mientras llegabas me puse a armar esto.-

-Ya veo, sabes ¿Por qué actúa así?- Pregunto el mayor de los Nara.

-En verdad no, pero desde que regresábamos del parque ya estaba actuando raro.-

-Así que fueron al parque.-

-Si tía Ino e Inojin nos invitaron al parque, mientras Inojin ilustraba y yo veía las nubes, mami y tía Ino platicaban, después se despidieron y mami se veía triste.-

-Bueno bajemos a cenar.-

-Está bien, terminando de cenar ¿puedo continuar armando esto?

-Claro y si no te duermes podemos tener una partida de shogi.- Ofreció el padre a su pequeño.

-Bien.- Shikamaru tomo a su hijo en brazos y bajaron a la cocina donde la cena ya estaba servida. Tomaron sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a cenar.

-Papi la semana que viene ¿Podemos ir con mis tios a Suna?-

-Si solo debo de pedir permiso a Naru.. digo a Hokage-sama aunque solo serán algunos días.-

-Bien ya quiero jugar con mis tíos.- Sonreía el pequeño Nara. Mientras Temari solo veía la felicidad de su hijo y terminaba su cena.

-Termine ahora iré a continuar mi rompecabezas. Decía el niño mientras colocaba su plato en el lavadero y se retiraba a su habitación.

Temari termino y se levantó recogiendo el resto de los trastes para lavarlos. Un silencio incomodo reinaba en la cocina. La mujer termino de lavar y Shikamaru se encargó de secar los platos.

-Me vas a decir ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Ya te dije que nada ahora solo quiero dormir, buenas noches.- Contesto la rubia con un tono de molestia.

-No, debemos de hablar, te conozco y sé que pasa algo. ¿Fue acaso algo que te dijo Ino?- Ambos ya se encontraban en la sala.

-Quien te dij..-Fue interrumpida por su marido.

-Olvidas que nuestro hijo es muy listo.-

-No, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?-

-¿La verdad, de que hablas?- Cuestiono el ninja de las sombras mientras dirigía con cuidado a su esposa a que se sentara en el sofá.

-Ino me conto todo, cosa que tú nunca hiciste y ya sé porque, claro, como no es nada de lo que tu tenías planeado, este presente no es lo que querías.- Decía Temari evitando que las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos cayeran.

-¿De qué hablas?- Volvió a cuestionar el moreno.

-Para ser muy listo en ocasiones dejas mucho que desear. Ino ya me conto que cuando eras joven ya habías planeado tu vida y por lo visto nada fue como lo habías planeado, esa esposa nada problemática, tu empleo hasta tu hijo, sé que no eres fel…- Fue interrumpida por un beso de Shikamaru, con el paso del tiempo aprendió que esa era la única manera de que ella guardara silencio y lo escuchara.

-Ino no tenía ningún derecho en decirte eso, es verdad que imaginaba como sería mi vida en el futuro cuando era un joven e idiota. Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi vida sería tan increíble y si es problemática, pero para mí que no es problemático.-

-Una esposa ni muy atractiva ni muy fea.- Decía la mujer mirando a su marido que estaba frente a ella.

-Si una esposa promedio, pero en cambio tengo a la mejor Kunoichi de la arena, una mujer que nunca pensé que encontraría y cuando lo hice no la dejaría ir, aun aunque fuera de otra aldea. Mi princesa del desierto, mi viento que me dirige.-

\- Un empleo normal, eres la mano derecha del Hokage no tenías que serlo pero según Ino ser solo la esposa de un Nara no bastaba comparado con los títulos que tenía estando soltera.-

-Entiendo, ir de misión en misión es más problemático de lo que pensaba, siendo la mano derecha de Naruto es mejor, no tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, puedo escaparme un par de veces para ver a mi esposa e hijo mientras debo de estar en el trabajo, se de los sucesos que ocurren en Konoha antes que nadie, ayudo o mejor dicho tomo las decisiones para la aldea ya que Naruto.. Bueno y así mi familia no está en peligro. Además teniendo este puesto te hace la mujer con la última palabra de la aldea, ya que Naruto siempre toma en cuenta mis decisiones y cuando te digo de ella antes que a Naruto no tardas en dar mejores ideas en algunas, además que Naruto te tiene mied… Respeto.- Terminaba de decir él Nara tomando las manos de su esposa.

-Eso es verdad, cuando en ocasiones ese cerebro tuyo se desconecta por unos minutos tengo que entrar en acción.-

-Eres mi mano derecha, mi vida.-

-Pero hay algo más, tu dijiste que querías una niña y un niño pero primero una niña y bueno…-

-Esa Ino, si pero Shikadai es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar, es la perfecta combinación de nosotros dos. Amo a nuestro hijo. ¿Sabes por qué nunca te dije nada de esas tonterías?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, supe que nada de lo que alguna vez mi yo de antes había ideado se iba a cumplir, la chica que había robado mi mente y sentimientos era perfectamente problemática y amo cada parte de ella.-

-Shikamaru, nunca habías actuado y dicho cosas de esta manera.-

-Lo sé y tú tampoco.-

-Entonces ¿Eres feliz con esta pequeña familia que tenemos?- Cuestiono la Kunoichi acariciando con una de sus manos la mejilla de su esposo.

-Por supuesto, mi yo de antes era tan vago que no pudo imaginarse una vida tan perfecta, ya que lo perfecto es algo problemático.- Respondió el chico de la coleta.

-¿Entonces eso de una niña y un niño?-

-Cuando gustes podemos hacer a la niña.- Dijo Shikamaru en tono seductor.

-¿Que no querías primero a una niña, el orden no te importa?-

-Y si es un niño y no una niña, serán dos hijos, no importa Temari el número o el sexo de nuestros hijos serán nuestros, la representación de nuestro amor.-

Una leve sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de la rubia. Shikamaru lo noto acercándose a su rostro y dándole un apasionado beso.

-No pensé que esto te afectaría, de a haberlo sabido te juro que yo mismo te lo hubiera dicho, pero no era importante para mí porque soy plenamente feliz a tu lado. ¿Y tú eres feliz?- Pregunto preocupado la mano derecha del Hokage.

-Deje mi aldea a mis hermanos, ser una Kunoichi de tiempo completo, por la mayor felicidad que nunca imagine- Guardo silencio por un momento.– Por ti deje lo que algún día pensé que era mi mayor felicidad, pero al conocerte me di cuenta que no era así, ya no podía estar lejos de ti y cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz a tu lado, un pequeñito llega a nuestras vidas.-

-Así es, dejarás de ser mi problemática que amo.- Shikamaru se sentó junto a Temari en el sofá y la abrazó.

-Oye- Le dijo su rubia dándole un pequeño golpe con el puño en el hombro.

-¿Y en cuanto a esas vacaciones en Suna la próxima semana?- Cuestiono la kunoichi cambiando de tema y separándose ligeramente de él.

-Si ya hablare con Naruto por lo que veo serán 3 días en Suna.

\- 3 dias, jajajajaja para nada, tenemos meses que no visitamos a mis hermanos, serán dos semanas y es mi última oferta.-Sentenció la ojiverde.

-Temari dos semanas es mucho tiempo.-

-Dos semanas he dicho sino, hare uso de mi título como Temari la princesa de Suna, hermana del Kazekage, esposa de la mano derecha del hokage y convenceré a Naruto que sean dos semanas, dile a Naruto que mañana iré hablar con él.-

-No hace falta, yo puedo encargarme de eso.- Dijo un alarmado Shikamaru.

-Tranquilo no haré nada malo, solo le pediré dos semanas ni un día menos.-

-Conozco tus maneras de convencimiento al menos Kakashi me platico.-

-Oye cualquier cosa que te involucre me involucra y me preocupa, no por nada eres mi vida.-

\- Bueno dos semanas, le diré a Naruto.- Dijo el Nara resignado.

-Gracias amor. Te amo.- Le decía Temari antes de darle un beso apasionado.

-Vamos con Shikadai le dije que jugaría shogi con él.- Shikamaru ayudo a levantarse del sofá a su esposa.

-De acuerdo.- Subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano hasta llegar al cuarto de su hijo, y ahí se encontraba el pequeño dormido en el suelo, junto a un rompecabezas ya terminado.

-10000 piezas, vaya sí que alguien se parece a papi.- Dijo la Nara mirando la caja del rompecabezas.

-Claro pero tú no te quedas atrás.- Responde Shikamaru cargando a su pequeño y acostándolo en la cama. Temari le coloca el pijama y lo cubre con una cobija.

-Buenas noches mi pequeño Nara.- Se despedía Temari con un beso en la frente de su hijo Shikamaru imito la acción y se retiraron de la habitación.

\- Y bien tu gran Nara no se merece una buena noche?.- Decía Shikamaru de manera picara abrazando a su esposa por la espalda y colocando su cabeza en el hombre de ella. Dirigiéndola a su habitación.

-Calmado mi ciervo.- Temari se giró en sus talones quedando frente a frente a su marido.– Aunque ese pequeño de hace años nunca se imaginó este futuro y yo tampoco, juntos para siempre.– Termino de decir Temari colocando el anillo que colgaba del cuello de su esposo en su dedo.

-Para siempre y más allá de esta vida- Dijo Shikamaru abrazándola de manera protectora.

FIN

Espero les guste y nos seguimos leyendo.

PD. Me alegra que Kishimoto no haya hecho caso las peticiones de Shikamaru.


End file.
